1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a pedestrian transport system. More particularly, it relates to a continuously moving sidewalk type mass transport system with a hydraulically levitated pathway loop for supporting and transporting pedestrians.
2. Background of the Prior Art
Pedestrian transport systems are known in the prior art. Their use has escalated over the years and are typically used in environments that require pedestrians to move great distances by foot from one point to another. For instance, in large airports, continuously moving transport systems are widely used to move travelers from one terminal to another or front the departure and arrival gates to the baggage claim area, parking lots and the ticket counters. These transport systems are typically electrically powered and have mechanical motors which turn rotors or gears which move a tarp like walkway along a set of tracks.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,170,632 is drawn to a moving walkway which utilizes individual pallets, which are arranged for rounding or circulation on annular rails. Screw rods are installed on the rails to move the pallets with their moving rollers. A major disadvantage of this prior art system is the speed and efficiency due to the rolling components which creates friction.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,509,429 discloses a transportation system utilizing a stretchable train of cars and stretchable band conveyors. This prior art system employs independent load carrying components connected together and driven by an endless screw positioned along the closed loop path.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,964,496 discloses a mass transit system. This prior art mass-transit system includes an endless flexible member driven by revolving platforms at a constant speed to carry cars, which together form an endless train. This invention requires cars to carry the pedestrians which is makes it more expensive and complicated to install and to maintain.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,571,254 illustrates a speed variable moving sidewalk. This prior art system utilizes an endless circulating path as a moving sidewalk for conveying passengers. However, this includes a large number of tread boards moving along the circulating path. Each tread board moves independently and is guided by guide rails and has hooks on an underside for engaging shafts of a driving chain. Tread boards, hooks or chains have to be driven which creates additional friction and cost.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,044,485 discloses a moving walkway having at least one beltway section that has two spaced small diameter rollers defining the ends of the beltway section, a drive unit and a thin flexible continuous slider belt.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,341,683 discloses a moving walkway which utilizes a circulating endless belt. However, successive modules are required to engage multiple rollers for creating the motion for the moving walkway. This complicates the design and makes the walkway more inefficient.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,538,124 discloses yet another moving walkway including at least one flat slider belt entrained around rollers and a termination plate at the discharge end of the belt.
An improved walkway system is clearly needed. The system should not be limited to indoor environments and in a preferred embodiment be a continuously moving loop which can be employed in an outdoor environment. Such a walkway would greatly benefit a pre-designed or pre-planned town wherein the continuously moving walkway could be conveniently located such that all members of the town could easily utilize the walkway to transport themselves from their respective homes to other parts of the town including stores, restaurants, schools, workplaces and other transportation systems, such as train stations, bus stops and airports. Such a system would greatly reduce the need for using gas combustion type vehicles in the town as well as alleviate the need for an extensive public transportation system where the transport walkway system is conveniently employed.
I have invented an improved sidewalk pedestrian transport system. My system is continuously moving and is used to transport pedestrians from their respective homes and workplaces to other parts of the town.
The transport system of the present invention uses a standard railway loop. Individual railroad tracks of the railway loop utilize parallel disposed steel rails and are connected by steel or wood railroad ties supported by a compressed roadbed of stones. For the transport systems of the present invention, the railway loop is separated from all existing locomotive traffic and normal railway use and is solely used for the transportation of pedestrians. Nothing herein limits the use of a tracked laid specifically for the transport system of the present invention.
The area of the roadbed between the steel rails is hydraulically sealed to provide for the suspension of water to the height of the steel rails. A liquid sealant is used which dries to form a water retention surface within the span between the steel rails throughout the separate railway loop along a top portion of the railroad ties. A pedestrian pathway is mounted across the top of the steel rails to provide for the flow of water underneath the pathway but above the water retention surface. A set of spaced cup members having an open front end and a closed back end are located along a bottom surface of the pedestrian pathway. The pathway has a set of opposed outer distal edges which wrap around a top and side surface of the rails. A bead is provided along bottom portions of each outer distal side edge for communicating with a groove formed in each rail thereby assisting in the movement of the pathway along the rails.
The pathway is a single continuous loop, superimposed on the entire railway loop. The mounting is such that a water flow underneath can sustain a pressure flow while allowing the pathway to move along the loop without the loss of any water. The pressure flow is sustained from a power source adjacent to the railway loop. The motion of the pathway is caused by the force of the water beneath it and supplemental mechanical motion of the pathway is provided by the adjacent power source. The cup members assist in moving the pedestrian pathway along the direction of the water flow by capturing water therein.
In this preferred embodiment, a pedestrian can step onto the moving pathway and move there along without expending any additional energy by physically walking. The pedestrian can now easily be transported from one location along the railway loop to another location without the need or use of any other form of transportation.